


Smut and Fluff Oneshots

by maskimoo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Lots Of Different Fandoms - Fandom, The Last of Us, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Assassins, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Smut, Zombies, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskimoo/pseuds/maskimoo
Summary: a story of smut and fluff oneshots bc I don't do smut on wattpad! (which is maskimoo as well btw)





	Smut and Fluff Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> An asterik which is * means smut. TW means trigger warning.  
> \- not proofread

YOUR POV  
"That was goddamn stupid of you, Y/N." Joel said angrily, his texan accent coming out. I fidgeted with my bracelet. "Admit it." I said quietly. "What?" He said. "Admit that you never wanted me around! Admit that you fucking hate me, Joel! Because I certainly do!" I yelled. His angry face turned into confusion. "Wha.." I interrupted him. "Just.. I'm so distant because I don't want to get attached. I'm so distant and unresponsive because I'm being dragged into my own thoughts and I'm drowning in them. Last night, I stayed up because I wanted to end it all. I said 'I just need some air' because I don't need to burden you with-" Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug I never expected from Joel. I slowly wrap my arms around him and I start to cry. He pulls back and his eyes are glassy. "Don't think yourself as a burden." He said softly. "I have to admit, I'm extremely attached to you and Ellie and I.." He closed his eyes and tears slid from his eyes and down his cheeks super fast. "..I can't imagine you being another S-Sarah."

He pulled me into another hug, and I just let out sobs. 20 minutes later, Joel left to talk to Tommy.

Joel's POV

I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Tommy." I said urgency in my voice. He looked concerned and he went to me. "Do you guys have any antidepressants?" I whisper. Tommy's face slowly turns into a terrified face. "Do you..." "Not me, Tommy.. Y/N." I said softly. He turns more terrified. He goes somewhere and comes back with strong antidepressants. I thank him and go to Y/N who is sleeping next to Ellie who's also sleeping. I place the pills in Y/N's bag and put a note on Y/N's bag, informing her of what I did.


End file.
